Emily
Emily is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. Background Nothing is known of her background. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season Two Infected Emily pleaded with Joan to not kick out Liv, her bestfriend, after it was revealed she'd been scratched. Emily then voted to quarantine Liv. She later argued with Nick about his treatment of Liv. Arizona Wastes Emily was awakened by Joan and Finn hurrying outside and recovering the stranger, she grabbed a medical kit at Joan's request and seemed to be very geuinely concerned with his well being. Later when Liv screamed, she was the first one to rush out to her side, and was releaved to see that she had killed several zombies that had broken in and confirmed that she was, in fact, not infected. After the boys left to scavenge supplies, she remained by Joan and the stranger until he woke up, Emily attempted to calm him by saying her name, but he appeared hostile and asking where someone named "Diana" was. Terminus Emily and Joan questioned the stranger as to who Diana was, after listening to his tale they learned his name was Roswell. Emily then mentioned her concern for the boys, but Joan told her not to be so worrysome, Emily told her that that's just how she was and wouldn't let the apocalypse change that. The group then headed downstairs so Roswell could get some food. Shortly after, Finn ran inside and told the group of Nick's fate and told them to hurry and start gathering supplies as they had to run. Emily made her way up to the roof and prepared to jump to her death, as she wanted to die on her own terms and not by the undead, she was stopped by Liv and returned to the group. After the explosion destroyed most of the base, Emily waited outside with the others before retreating. They ran into another group, Roswell recognized them as his old group while Finn recognized one member, Talla, as his sister Lacey. Homeward Bound She kept quiet at first, although Virginia attempted to comfort her when the horde was passing and they were in hiding. The following morning when Finn awoke to find Talla missing, she set out with him and Jax to go to Siden and find her. Once there, they found Talla and she lead them to her former base, once inside however the group was ambushed by Dallas, Kyle, and Sarah. Emily was knocked out by Dallas before she even realized it was happening. Murphy's Law She had been separated from the others and dragged to the roof of a building by Dallas, who was planning on raping her, when she woke up and saw him unbuttoning his pants she bit him and escaped his grasp before running and jumping off he building to her death. Killed Victims This list shows victims Emily has killed. *Herself (suicide) * Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By * Dallas River (caused) Dallas dragged her up to the top of a building and attempted to rape her, she fought him off and jumped off the building to her death. * Herself (suicide) After escaping Dallas, she ran to the ledge of the building and defiantly told him he could not have her before she jumped to her death. * Liv (zombified) When Finn, Marilyn, Texas, and Liv came across her zombified corpse, Liv regretfully put her down for the final time. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Wasteland Survivors Category:Z.A Deceased